Bard the Bowman - Captive
by Gwendahi
Summary: Bard is taken captive by the Master of laketown. Can he surive the torture laid upon him and if so, can he once again find true love? Trigger warning! contains graphic scenes of torture and non consensual sex (rape). Don't like that? Please don't read. !hurtBard. I promise everything will get better.
1. Captive

Bard was taken captive. The dragon never came that day.

"Open this door! You hear me? Do you not know what is coming?!" Bard shouted for the fifth time. Or was it the sixth? How long had he been in there? His thoughts went out to his children and the upcoming danger he knew was coming. And he was trapped in here, helpless to help them. He felt frustration coming over him as he pounded on the bars of his cell once more, busting open his hands in the process but not feeling any pain.

Feeling momentarily defeated he sat against the wall and closed his eyes. He was tired all of a sudden, how many days had it been with barely any sleep?

It was then that he heard them. Multiple sets of heavy boots in the hallway. Coming towards him. As he stood up he was faced with six heavily armed men. Guards of the master.

The front one leered at him and sneered "Well, well, well.. the town's beloved Bard.. locked in here as a common criminal." The men behind him laughed as the guard went to open the door. Bard watched them from the other side of the cell wearily. "Why am I in here? I need to be out there, we all need to leave this place!" The guards entered, swords held ready. "No Bard, you're not going anywhere. The master has requested your presence - that's where you'll be going." Another guard told him with an unreadable expression on his face. Bard understood it wouldn't do him any good to resist as he was unarmed. He let two of them grab both of his arms and lead him out of cell. The others followed directly behind them.

He was led down the hall and down multiple sets of stairs. As they walked through another hallway Bard noticed no natural light entered from above, it was dark and it felt damp and chilly. Those were the last thoughts on his mind before he felt someone approaching rapidly behind him. A sharp pain to the back of his head and he felt himself sagging in the arms that held them. Then he knew knew nothing anymore as the word turned black around him.

 _Darkness. Cries in the distance. The dragon. His children. "Dad! Please, help us!" His Sigrid, laying motionless on the floor, blood trickling down her face, her eyes open, unseeing.._

"No!" Bard awoke roughly, gasping for air. The vision of his dead daughter one that he couldn't unsee. Trying to shake off the images of his dream he went to put a hand to his face. Only then he noticed something was wrong. He was in pain. Opening his eyes he saw he was in a small room, dimly lit by torches on the walls around him. And he was standing in the middle of it. His hands tied above him to a ring in the ceiling the only reason he was upright. Feet just touching the ground. His head throbbing with an almost blinding pain and his shoulders feeling as if they were on fire. How long had he been like this?

"So you finally decide to honour us with your presence.. huh _Bard_?" A voice coming from behind him asked. He recognised it immediately. "Alfrid" Bard growled. "What is the meaning of this? Release me!" The slimy black haired men stepped into his view, chuckling under his breath. "Nah, what good would that do? This has been a long time coming".

Bard tried pulling his hands free but the binds that tied him were strong. His feet had been bound too, loosely but still tight enough to not being able to kick someone standing before him. He trashed around but only succeeded in turning a bit – giving him a view of a part of the room that he hadn't seen before. Behind Alfrid sat none other than the Master. He wasn't wearing his usual royal attire, no fur cape or jewels, except from a few heavy rings on his fingers. Arms folded across his chest, a cruel smile on his lips. Behind the Master was a table with a series of items on it, most unrecognisable to him – looking like tools. Some Bard did recognise; a whip and several knifes lay to the side.

Bard felt his blood run cold. He started struggling in earnest now against his bonds. Cursing as none of them gave. Blood started to run down his arms from the chaving. Panting, he spoke a single word "Why?"

"Come now Bard, surely you must understand?" the Master almost purred as he stood up and with long strides went to stand in front of him. "You forget your place Bard. You are speaking out when noone asks you too. You install fear in the minds of the villagers. And those poor people are willing to put their trust in you. While you know nothing!"

"Tell him Master, he needs to hear it once and for all! I've been telling him again and again how this town is not ruled by Master Bard. I've told him to mind his own bussiness several times. But does he ever listen? Oh no.. he does not." Alfrid had come forward as well, leaning in from behind his Master.

"What are you two talking ab… there is a dragon coming! We should warn the towns people, get them to get out as soon as they can. Who cares about who's in charge in times like these?" Bard shouted at the men.

He saw the fist coming but failed to pull out of reach in time. It impacted on his left cheek and snapped his head back. A second later another fist found it's way into his stomach. Momentarily dazed he tried catching his breath as he felt his head being pulled back by his hair. The Master was now leening into him and growled in his ear "You forget your place in this world Bard. You are nothing. And tonight you will know that you are nothing. I will break you into such tiny pieces that you won't ever again dream of leading anyone anywhere." He finished his sentance with another few cruel punches directed at Bard's stomach and sides. Leaving him winded before walking away and dissapearing behind him.

The Master was a big man. Stronger than his age made him look. Bard looked at Alfrid wearily. He was still standing before him, a smirk on his face. "And what is your role in this Alfrid? You always get to watch while your Master beats up men?"

"Ah no" The Masters voice came from directly behind him. "His job isn't to just watch. He gets to partake in what I'd like to call heavy duty. And then I will watch, as he breaks you."

He then came up behind Bard and Bard felt a sharp stinging on his back as he felt his shirt tear away. The Master was cutting away his shirt with a knife and as he did Bard felt him closing in. He reacted on instinct and threw his head back, feeling satisfied as he felt himself hitting something; a crunch, a yelp. Then the Master appeared in view again, holding his bleeding nose with his hands.

Alfrid ran to him and tried to offer his help as the Master angrily shook him off and stood straight again. Bard let out a low chuckle "Didn't hurt you too much there did I _master_..?" he asked sacastically.

Alfrid dissapeared briefly from view before returning with a knife. Without warning he came up at Bard and plunged the knife to the hilt deep in his tigh muscle, before twisting and pulling it out in a swift move. Bard put his head in his neck and screamed. Sagging forward slightly in his bonds he tried to stay focused and calm. His breathing came out shallow and fast, inwardly he cursed himself for screaming. As the horrors of reality began to sink in he felt the barricades in his mind go up. Stealing himself against what was to come. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of screaming again, of letting the pain show.

As he stood upright again he looked into both faces staring at him. Both with their own crazed look upon them. The Master had blood still running out of his nose and down his chin. But he looked pleased. "Bard, Bard.. You will know all about hurt and pain very soon".

At a sign from the Master, Alfrid dissapeared behind his back, still holding the knife. Bard felt him cutting away the remains of his shirt, although Alfrid made sure to keep his distance. Too soon he felt the last of the fabrics being pulled away from his skin, leaving him bare chested standing between them.

The Master slowly walked to a chair which Bard hadn't noticed was there before. He felt Alfrid walking away and heard him picking something up from the table. He dreaded what was coming but stealed himself anyway.

The Master nodded at Alfrid behind him. Unmistakable the permission was given to begin. He heard a swoosh of air before his back was struck by white coldfire, crawling over his side before leaving abrubtly. Bard bit the inside of his lip and cheeck to stop from screaming out. He barely had time to recover when the second strike fell on his back. "I'm being whipped, oh god. Please give me the strength to endure this and get out of here" Bard prayed in silence. After strike 14 he stopped counting. Feeling dazed, eyes not quite focussing on the Master still seated before him. He barely registred Alfrid breathing roughly behind him, trying to strike him harder each time. Trying to coax a sound from him.

He still hadn't screamed.

Bard could feel his mind starting to drift. He barely felt the assault on his back anymore. Slowly his vision blurred, the noises Alfrid made as he began running out breath, the sound the whip made in the air and then as it came into contact with his flesh; It all dissapeared in the background as he felt his mind drift off.

" _Dad! You're home again!" Bard was welcomed by his two daughters, laughing and throwing themselfs in his arms. "Ofcourse I'm home, I missed you – I can only stay away from you girls this long!" he looked up to see his only son standing behind his sisters. Patiently waiting for his dad to greet him. Bard let go of his girls to grab Bain and pull him into a hug. "I've missed you too, son"._

His vision blurred again.

" _Dad, no don't.. please, dad!" a boy sat cowering against a wall, a tall dark figure looming over him, fist raised and ready to strike._

He was harshly brought back to reality when cold water was thrown into his face.

Bard found himself hanging heavily from his wrists. Head hanging down, his back on fire. He could feel wetness trickling down his back and waist. He stood upright shakily as he tried to regain his posture. "Just let me go, it will all be for nothing soon anyway.." his voice a rough whisper.

"That won't be any of your concern anymore. Not after we've finished with you." The Master stood before him again. Slowly he started circling Bard. Then he could feel fingers touching him, stroking over the welts on his back, fingernails scraping and adding fire in places he thought he couldn't hurt any more. Bard's breathing hitched in his throat as he tried to not show any emotion.

"You've been stronger than I gave you credits for. You've kept silent so far. I wonder what it would take for us to make you scream, hmm?" The master once again went and stood before him. Now holding a knife in his right hand. Slowly he brought the knife down to Bard's chest and, almost lazily, let the tip of the knife draw a pattern in his chest. Bard closed his eyes as he felt the knife carve into his chest. When the knife went over his ribs he exhaled a shaky breath. Then the knife suddenly dropped to this toned stomach and there it swiftly cut a path from side to side, still shallow but deeper nevertheless.

It was all Bard could do to keep from crying out. He could taste blood in his mouth from where he's bitten his cheek in the effort of keeping quiet. When the knife dropped lower still, sinking the end ever so slightly into one of his hips, his breathing hitched and he unwillingly gasped out loud.

"Ah, so there you are. You can make a sound." The Master looked pleased again, having stopped the knife from going further in his path of destruction. "No, no Bard - don't you close your eyes now again. I want to have you awake for what I have planned."

Alfrid came into his vision holding a cup of water, letting it run down over his face and slapping Bard hard on the cheek to keep him awake. "You with us there Bardie? Now now, don't you look at me like that. You've brought this all upon yourself."

Bard could feel himself losing sense of time and reality. Blood running down his leg, his back, from the cuts on his chest and stomach. It was weakening him. Feeling dizzy he noticed he could no longer feel his hands anymore. Most of his weight now supported by them, his legs still working but bloodloss and shock started taking it's toll. His body swaying every now and then.

Alfrid still stood before him and it came as a suprise when suddenly he felt a knife from behind cutting away at his pants. He could feel cool air on his skin and fabric being pulled away, like his shirt earlier (how long ago? I don't know. How long have I been here?)

Then Alfrid put his own knife to Bard's skin once more. Starting on his chest before slowly circling towards his nipple. The blade grazed over his nipple, then circled round and came back; only deeper this time. Bard let out an involuntary moan. "Stop this, at once."

It then registred to him that the last parts of his pants were in the process of being cut off and he was standing naked in between them. At the same time Alfrid looked him in the eye and, holding eye contact, put his one hand holding the knife to Bards throat in an apparent threat. His other hand went to the inside of Bard's legs and rougly cupped him there. Bard tried pulling away, spitting at the other man. Then he brought his knee up sharply and was just able to knee the smaller man in the groin, making him groan and stumble back.

He was punched multiple times in the back, feeling wounds starting to bleed harder. Then a rope went over his head and tightened around his neck.

The Master came up beside him, holding the end of the rope in his hands. "Resisting is futile Bard. I want you to accept that this is your punishment."

He then pulled on the rope and Bard felt it constrict around his throat. He couldn't breathe.

All too soon his vision was blurring, his head feeling as if it would explode. When he started to sag completely in his bonds, on the verge of passing out, he felt the rope being released and he could breathe again. Drawing in rough breathes he felt himself being lowered slightly to the floor, putting more weight on his feet before they were being spread and tied securely to rings in the floor.

"Please. Do not do this." His voice a rough whisper, he didn't care to be pleading. Bard just wished for this to stop, to wake up in his bedroom, sounds of his children near him in the house, to find all of this a bad dream. He could handle a beating. Pain he could endure. He'd endured enough of it growing up without a mother – left alone with his father who drank too much and took his temper out on him. More often than not. He just didn't know how much more he could take. If he had strength to endure this.

He was no fool, he'd lain with men before, long ago. Before he met his wife and fell madly in love with her. He knew what they wanted of him. He let his head hang down, his long hair covering his face. Dizzy. Then hands on him. Scratching, hurting, groping hands. Sliding down his back, covering his bare buttocks with slick hands, wet with his own blood.

He tried to shy away from the touch only to find Alfrid pressing up him from the front. Digging his fingers in the wound in his thigh while tightening the rope violently again with his other hand. Bard involuntary let out a groan, trying to suck air into his starving lungs.

He could hear the Master panting behind him, the sound of fabrics being shed. Then he pressed himself flush against Bard. Nails dragging bloody trails once again down his back. Bard could feel the Master's cock pressing up against him. Terror flooding him. His vision now swimming, on the verge on losing consciousness. Welcoming the darkness as it edged on the outskirts of his vision.

The rope was released again. His body forcing him to take in deep breaths, bringing him back into reality.

It was then that the Master positioned himself against Bard's opening. With one harsh thrust he breeched the body of the younger man tied before him.

It was then that Bard finally screamed.

"By the Gods Bard, you are _tight_!" the Master panted behind him. His hand came up in his hair and pulled Bard's head back up against his shoulder. He pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside Bard, only to plunge directly back in. Pushing until he was fully inside in the broken body before him.

Bard was moaning uncontrollably, small cries of pain escaping his lips with every harsh thrust inside his body, not being able to stop the sounds coming from his mouth anymore. He vagualy registred Alfrid having opened his pants and stroking his own cock feverishly while watching the scene in front of him. Alfrid's nails pinching his already abused nipples.

The Master let his hair go and his head lolled back down. Hands on his hips now, fingers holding him in a bruising grip. Thrusts inside him only meant to hurt him. His whole body was on fire.

Bard could slowly feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness.

Chaos outside the room. A door opening. The sounds didn't register to Bard, the look of fear in Alfrid's eyes puzzling him. Alfrid then let out a shriek and his eyes glazed over as the tip of a sword made it's way out his chest.

His body was thrown to the side and Bard could see two figures entering the room. He could feel the Master being pulled from him, the sound of steel entering flesh. A body hitting the floor.

His vision swam and then he didn't know anything anymore as he succomed to the darkness.

"By the Eldar, Legolas, his children were right.." Tauriel stood before Bard, hanging from the ceiling.

"Yes, alas.. is he alive?" Legolas asked as he wiped the blood from his knifes, disgusted at the scene they'd just walked into. Men. They were all the same. Foul creatures. Easily temped by evil with promises of riches and triumph. Having fought off a couple of orcs at this man's house, the children had begged them to find their dad. They feared he was taken and would be killed by the towns chief. Legolas had been unwilling at first, before learning the man's name. Bard. A descendant from Girion, Lord of Dale. Legolas had known the city of Dale before the desolation of Smaug. In all it's glory and wealth it had sat upon the hill. Ruled by a fair man, a man that had fought for his people. To give them a life of prosperity and freedom. A man that Legolas had called a dear friend, if not more. Before all came crumbling down all those years ago in the fires that Smaug brought upon them.

"He's alive! Help me get him down!" He was pulled from his reveries by Tauriel, calling for his aid.

For the first time since setting foot in that chamber he looked at the man hanging so still before him. He hung from his wrists from a ring in the ceiling. His hands a blackish blue above the bonds. Legs tied apart on the floor, not bearing his weight. His head slumped forward, face obscured by dark thick hair. A rope dangling from his neck.

Naked.

Blood dripping down from a wound to the back of his head. His back whipped into a bleeding mess, welts all over it, some circling around his torso. Angry knife patterns on his chest and stomach. A deep wound to his thigh that was bleeding profusely. Bruises all over his torso and back.

On the back of his thighs were also streaks of red. Angry handshaped bruises on his hips.

Legolas cursed inwardly. What this man had gone through would be enough to send an elf to the halls of Mandos. He knew men were strong, not prone to give up after being violated like this. But still, he didn't know if they could save him.

He stood before him and removed the rope still tied around the mans throat. Eyeing the depth of the bruise beneath it wearily. "Cut his feet loose Tauriel, then hold him as I free his wrists" Legolas ordered in a soft but steady voice.

Together they untied him and gently lowered him on his side to the floor. Carefull to not put any pressure on the wounds of his back. He didn't wake up. The only signs of him being alive the barely excistent rise and fall of his chest and a tremor that every now and then went through his body. Legolas pushed strands of hair out of Bards face. His breathing hitched. He was beautiful. Even with the bruises on his face he could see the delicate, yet masculine features, the sun kissed skin framed by dark almost curly hair. He reminded him so much of Girion that he exhaled shakily.

"Tauriel, we cannot return him to his children like this. Find my horse. I will take him with me. You stay behind and take care of them, do you understand?"

"Yes mellon-nin, but where will you take him? He cannot ride far, if at all." Tauriel was watching him with an unreadable expression on her fair face.

"We will seek shelter in Dale".


	2. Healing

Chapter summary:

After Bard was tortured and raped he needs to come to terms with what was done to him. Can he trust Legolas to help him feel whole again?

Trigger warnings: aftermath of rape and torture, hurt/comfort

It was dark when Bard came to. His body in pain, unable to see his surroundings clearly. He was lying on his side, mind reeling; trying to understand what had happened, where he was. He rolled over onto his back, half sitting up. Sharp pain in his lower and upper back made him choke on his breath. A soft cry escaped his lips. The images came flooding back.

 _Suspended from the ceiling._

 _Whip lashes on his back. Rope around his throat._

 _Hands touching him. Hurting him._

 _A man behind him._

 _Someone screaming._

"N..No!" Bard choked out as he remembered it all.

Movement to his left. He saw someone approaching swiftly and panicking he leapt up and backed into a corner. "Don't". His voice broke in the effort of trying to steady it.

Readying himself to fight he blindly reached for a torch lying nearby, holding it out in front of him. He'd die fighting. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of capturing him again. Not alive.

"Please, I mean you no harm." The dark figure approaching slowed down and held out his hands as he dropped any weapons he had on him on the floor behind him.

"Your attackers are dead, you have nothing to fear."

Bard started to see the figure more clearly now as a thundrous sound started ringing in his ears. Pale, blonde, his eyes kind as he carefully continued to approach him.

An elf.

He dropped the torch. Suddenly all the fight left him and with it went his strength. His knees buckled and he sank to the floor, the thundering in his ears now overwhelming. Spots lining his vision.

"My name is Legolas. You are safe now." He felt strong hands preventing him from dropping to the floor, then darkness overcame him.

When he woke up again he was lying on his side on a makeshift bed. It was light outside, the sun peering in from a window on the other side of the room. Nothing looked familiair. "Where am I?" Bard croaked out even though the blonde haired stranger was nowhere in sight.

"You are in the lost city of Dale. I took you here to recover and rest." Hestitantly he added "and because I didn't think you'd want your children to see you like this".

His children. Bard shot up in bed "My children, the dragon! What happened to them, are they alive?!"

"Easy, stay still: they are fine. I left Tauriel to take care of them. She was with me when we found you. They will be safe with her." Soft hands appeared out of nowhere, trying to push him back down.

The feeling of hands touching him made Bard feel physically ill but he stood his ground and grasped the arms of the elf before him. "The dwarves destroyed the dragon, it never came." Legolas didn't tell him that instead armies where now marching up to the mountain. Seeking a part of the treasure now that the dragon was dead.

Bard exhaled shakily, letting himself be pushed back down onto the bed. His children were safe, as were the people of laketown.

Focussing finally on himself he was almost overcome with pain, all over his body. He only now noticed that he was covered in a soft blanket, underneath it he wore nothing.

"I've waited untill you were awake to tend to your wounds. It must be done now. Some of them already look like an infection is starting in them." Legolas told him quietly while sitting down again next to him, a bag in his hands. Opening the bag he pulled out several bandages, lotions, herbs and other items Bard didn't recognise and layed them all on the floor beside them. Then he looked at him.

"Your name.. it's Legolas?" Bard asked, his voice sounding rough, somehow it hurt to speak. "Aye, you have remembered well. And yours is Bard. Your children sent me to you."

Bard couldn't comprehend why his children would send an elf to come to his aid. Or why he should be willing to help him for that matter. "Why would you help me?"

"Because I knew your forefather, Girion." The elf said simply, not elaboraring further. "Now try to lie still as I tend to your wounds".

Bard did as he was told. Feeling strangely safe in the hands of this stranger. Legolas'd known Girion, his ancestor, lord of Dale. He was a legend in laketown. He inhaled softly as Legolas was spreading a numbing cream across his chest and to his neck.

"Talking will hurt for the coming days. They damaged your airway and vocal cords with the rope." Wincing at the memory Bard didn't say anything. He could still feel the despair that he felt. Wishing the darkness would claim him. Ashamed, he put his arm up and over his face. Hiding himself effectively.

Legolas noticed the younger man withdrawing into himself but didn't say anything of it. Instead he softly told him stories about his home, Mirkwood, while he treated every wound on his front.

Spreading herbs on the cuts that numbed the sting. A cooling ointment was put on the bruises on his sides and stomach, some of them the shape of rings. Ending with the knife wound in his leg. "I need to desinfect this one, and stitch it. It's too deep too heal on it's own."

Bard nodded. "Just be done with it already" he said, voice quivering.

Legolas had to bite back a spitefull reply which amazed him. Bard wasn't being unjust or impatient. He was just scared and hurt.

Quickly he desinfected the wound, stitching it up but leaving it slightly open so it could drain of the infection that was indeed already there.

Bard was by now panting slightly, arm still wrapped over his face. His wrists a mess, hands still a bluish hue over them. "Bard. I need to tend to your wrists and hands as well." Legolas spoke softly.

When Bard put his hands in front of him and away from his face he looked up directly into Legolas eyes. Legolas had to hold back a gasp himself as he felt himself get lost in eyes that betrayed a much older soul than the man lying in front of him, one full of anguish and pain. He had the insanely urge to hug the man but knew it would cause only harm, not comfort.

Bard, noticing the look on the elf's face, averted his look. "I'm sorry." He rasped out.

Legolas let go of his wrist and gently took hold of Bard's chin, making him look at him again. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Aye, I have. I should have been able to stop them. I.." His voice choked. He averted his gaze once more.

Legolas let his chin go. "You were outnumbered. Tauriel and I took down 8 guards, there were two others with you. They had you tied down. You couldn't have done anything differently."

Bard felt numb. He desperately wanted to forget all about this. "Let's just get this over with." Holding out his wrists to Legolas once more.

He flexed his hands, opening and closing his fists. They felt oddly numb and he remembered how he couldn't feel them at all after a while. "They will heal." Legolas was done cleaning and bandaging his wrists. "I need to take a look at your back as well."

Bard had been dreading that. Still he went and laid down on his stomach without protest, curling in on himself, head resting upon his folded arms.

"I will need to clean your back first. If you need me to stop just tell me." Bard nodded into his arms, giving him silent consent to proceed. He was feeling extremely vulnerable with his bare back turned to someone who's literally a stranger.

Legolas set to cleaning his back gently. Washing the blood and filth away so he could see the extent of the damage done. He closed his eyes briefly at the sight before him. Dozens of angry red welts covered Bard's back. Some rather shallow but still red and inflamed, sticking out of his skin. Others deep, the whip having pierced the skin cruelly from the force of the blow. Blood still leaking out of the wounds.

Here too his skin was littered with bruises, ring and knuckle shaped. Legolas felt sick when he saw what looked to be fingernails running bloody paths through all the damage already done there. Thinking to himself he'd killed Bards tormenters too quickly he spoke, "I'm afraid some of them will leave permanent scarring no matter what I do. I'm sorry."

He set to putting creams mixed with herbs on the worst wounds, lathering the smaller ones in an ointment he took out of the bag. All the while talking about his childhood and his life in Mirkwood.

Bard had closed his eyes tightly. The hands on his back, while gentle, made him feel as if he was back there. He could almost feel and smell the damp room.

The voice of Legolas dissapeared into the background as his mind started wandering.

 _His shirt being cut off him. Fire across his back._

 _Hands groping, hurting him._

The feeling of being powerless to stop any of it threatening to overwhelm him.

Legolas felt Bard tense up beneath his hands. Sweat forming on his back and shoulders.

He took his hands away and sat back on his heels. "Bard, are you okay?"

Bard couldn't speak, he only shook his head. His face obscured from view by a curtain of hair falling over his face. His breath coming out in short gasps.

" _By the gods Bard, you're tight!"_

His shoulders shook as he felt himself losing control. Tears started leaking out of his tightly closed eyes. A sob escaped his lips.

Legolas let him cry, sitting next to him, offering comfort without touching him. After a while he started to sing softly in his own tounge.

Bard was slowly calming down, the cruel voices in his head making place for a soothing one, singing in a language unfamiliar to him. The voice of an unearthly quality.

He felt exhausted, sleep pulling on him. Soon he relaxed completely on the bed.

Legolas didn't stop singing right away, he continued while he gently laid a premade mixture of herbs and leaves on Bard's back. Then he quietly moved up his body and stroked some hair out of his face, making sure he was breathing freely. He once again was struck by the resemblance with his ancestor.

"Rest now. You're safe here."

Days went by.

Bard healed well. His bruises turned worse before starting to slowly fade. His voice less hoarse.

He was adement on healing as fast as possible. Walking around at day three as if nothing happened. He couldn't walk far yet though, and when he did it was with a limp. The muscle in his thigh needing time to heal, his body still exhausted.

Legolas and Bard got to know eachother well in the days they spend together. They sat and talked for hours about their homelands and family.

Bard learned Legolas not only had been friends with Girion, but had been involved romantically with him for many years before he passed.

That knowledge made him see Legolas in another light. It made Bard feel strangely uneasy. Above all images came into his head of times long ago, when he himself had found love in the arms of other men. He'd never differentiated between men of women, easily loving both with the same passion. But then he met his wife and he fell head over heals in love with her, never again longing for another – man or woman. After she'd passed he took on the role of both mum and dad, caring for his three children. He simply didn't have the urge to seek refuge in the arms of another.

Still being so near to the elf that once loved his ancestor made him re evaluate those urges. But the thought of being with someone intimately repulsed him now, and he was sure Legolas felt the same way. With everything that has been done to him who wouldn't be repulsed?

Every day Legolas put new bandages on his back and wrists. Every day Bard could endure the touches on his back better than the day before. He knew what was to come and it was getting easier to handle that.

It was the unexpected that he dreaded.

Legolas accidentally touching him without warning, him sneaking up on Bard without meaning to as the elf moved naturally with the grace and stealth of his kind.

Bard flinched away from those touches. Tried and often failed to stop his mind from flashing back to a place where he only knew pain and humiliation.

He hated these reactions. They made him feel weak.

He hadn't cried again after that first day. He refused to.

He felt tainted. Soiled. Above all he felt numb.

Every night he woke up panicking, not knowing where he was. His mind back there with them. Legolas would be there then, talking to him, singing him back to sleep.

This night was no different. When the trashing started Legolas went to sit by his side. Never touching him, just talking to him.

Bard's breathing started to become more and more laboured, moans escaping his lips. " _Don't_ " His trashing got worse and Legolas feared he might reopen some of his wounds and hurt himself. " _No, please don't_ "

For the first time that night he felt that talking or singing wouldn't be enough. He took a descision then and carefully cradled the flailing younger man to him, he wrapped his arms around him and held him loosely. All the while he continued to talk to him.

Bard tensed up, almost waking up with the realisation of someone holding him. Arms around him. In a panic he tried to get away. Pushing against the arms that held him. Eyes still tightly shut.

"Bard, it's me: Legolas. Open your eyes and look at me. I won't hurt you." Legolas told him repeatedly never loosening his grip, afraid that if he did the man would bolt and endanger himself further.

Slowly Legolas's words started to register to Bard, the fog in his mind lifting and with it he became aware of his surroundings. He could feel himself pressed up against a strong body that he recognised to be Legolas. Opening his eyes he could see the elf looking down at him, sorrow in his eyes.

"Are you with me Bard..?" Legolas asked, loosening his grip on the man in his arms slightly.

Bard could only nod, closing his eyes. It happened again, he just couldn't escape them, they were in his head and he couldn't get them out. And Legolas ofcourse had seen everything again. He felt shame washing over him, his body tensing up in the process. He felt like screaming at himself, at anyone, everything that's happened.

Legolas felt Bard trembling as his muscles tightened. He sat them both up on the bed, still holding the man.

"Hey, talk to me Bard. I'm right here. You can talk to me about anything." he told him softly.

"I.. don't know how. I feel so ashamed reacting like this. Weak." Bard choked out.

"You are not weak. You've gone through a traumatic experience. And the shame you feel is theirs. Not yours. You have nothing to be ashamed of Bard."

"Then why can't I shake this feeling of being unclean, being soiled? I feel like a fool for not fighting them as they came to get me. When I tried to fight they'd already tied me up while I was unconscious. There was no point then. I couldn't get loose.. no matter how much I tried. They had this rope around my neck and everytime I tried to resist they'd cut off my breathing untill I could feel myself passing out. All I could do and did was controlling myself. They wanted me to react but I didn't.." his voice trailed off, stumbling over his words, as if keeping silent this long was now forcing everything to come out.

"You didn't what?" Legolas prompted softly.

"I.. I didn't scream. They tried to make me when they whipped me and cut me but I didn't."

Legolas again looked down at the man his arms, a newfound sense of respect and even pride on his face. Bard kept silent through his ordeal. Brave man. The next words however pierced through his thoughts.

"I was used to pain, growing up. It was something i knew i could handle. I.. my mother, she died when I was eight. My father, he.. he turned to booze after that. It made him angry, violent. There was noone else, so he took it out on me." Bard quietly tried to explain himself.

"Oh Bard.." Legolas tightened his arms around him, ignoring the slight flinch it caused.

Bard continued "But even that I couldn't control in the end. They got what they wanted me from me. All of it. They took my body. The master.. he forced himself upon me. He _raped_ me. It hurt. So much. They didn't just rape my body but they took everything with it. And I screamed, I couldn't stop it however hard I tried not to." His voice choked and he became silent once more.

By then heavy tears started falling from Bard's half closed eyes, his body shaking, trying to regain control. As he put his hands over his face, pressing the palms hard over and in his eyes Legolas could hear him whispering "And now they're dead and they are still controlling my mind, my body. I can't forget it, they tainted me. I can feel their hands on me every second of the day, this feeling of being powerless; not being able to breath or move, being robbed of my free will and lacking strength that any man should have. I can't stop feeling this way and it's killing me inside." He sagged against Legolas, his hands falling down from his face into his lap, breathing heavily, tears having stopped their descent; Looking worn out as he had laid his heart and mind bare.

Legolas felt his own heart shattering for the younger man falling apart in his arms. Not unlike the first day they properly met, he cupped Bards chin gently in his hand, making him look at him. "Will you allow me to try and help to make you forget?" He asked simply.

Bard stared at him, all sorts of emotions flashing over his face and in his eyes, before nodding a single time. "Aye, I will."

Surprising Bard, Legolas unwrapped himself from around him and stood up, holding out a hand to help his companion up as well. "Then come with me."

Bard let himself be pulled up and led outside.

Legolas grabbed his bag from the floor and called out in elfish for his horse. He put the bag and his two knives in the sadlebags before turning to Bard "We're not going far but I fear it will take it's toll on you were we to walk. Do you need help getting up?"

Bard didn't need help, he was raised with horses. His mother had loved her horses, they used to go hunting for hours, all three of them. When she died his father sold all but one. Bard had taken care of that one, keeping it in the stables across the river, often taking it for a ride, willing himself to just keep on riding and escape the life with his father. He was never able to do that though, his path somehow always lead him back to Laketown.

He got up on his own, even though he was feeling stiff and more clumsy than usual. Legolas helped him shift forward, then with a gracefull leap went and sat behind him, arms around Bard's waist. Holding the reigns and urging his horse forward.

Bard felt oddly at ease, leaning back slightly at the slender but strong elf behind him. They went through parts of the forest that Bard had never stepped foot in, descending steadily down the hill and into more forest, before finally entering a clearing, covered with rocks, bathing in the moon and starlight. Bard could hear water in the distance. His breathing hitched, turning around slightly to look at Legolas "What is this place?"

"It would translate to the Fountain of Youth in your language. It's a hot spring. People long ago believed the waters here held healing and juvenating powers. I thought it would do you good to at least feel clean again." Legolas told him before dismounting his horse and helping Bard off as well, who after the ride felt stiff and sore again.

Together they walked up to the spring, finding it to be a small pond in between large rocks, the moon and stars above them mirrored on it's still surface. Legolas stood before him, waiting untill Bard's eyes found his. "Do you trust me? Will you let me help you forget?" He half expected Bard to deny him, and he wouldn't have been surprised if he did just that. But Bard continued to look at him untill he rasped out "Aye, I trust you."

"Then get undressed and go sit over there" Legolas pointed to a shallow spot in the pond.

Bard undressed and walked into the water. It was hot to his feet and legs and when he sat down in the warm water he let out an involuntary sigh.

He could hear the elf undressing as well but hadn't yet mastered the courage to look. Only when he heard Legolas entering the pond and wading towards him he dared to look up. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat.

Legolas was standing waist deep in the water in the middle of the pond. His fair skin pale and almost glowing in the moonlight, blonde hair falling down around his fair face, kind eyes watching his reactions carefully.

He was beautiful.

Bard felt confused, he hadn't had these kind of feelings in years. Not after his wife had died.

Meeting the kind eyes he felt ashamed for letting himself go there in his mind. Aye, the elf was beautiful but he was just being kind. Legolas would never be with him, as soiled as he was. And he was only a man, he could never compete with the beauty and grace that came naturally to all elves. Still a small voice in the back of his head reminded him of Girion, his very ancestor that Legolas had lain with. A man, like him. And what exactly was the elf proposing to him this night?

"Come here" He heard Legolas say, holding out his hand to him.

Bard swallowed hard as he took hold of his hand and went to stand before Legolas. He was feeling very self conscious all of a sudden, with the perfect, almost magical creature looking at him.

He was being led deeper into the pond untill the water was touching his shoulders. Legolas held up a vial in his hand. "Will you turn around and let me wash your hair?"

Bard turned around without responding, giving Legolas silent consent. He felt the warm water starting to relax his muscles. It felt good.

"Put your head under water for me." Legolas instructed, and Bard did so. Breathing deeply before letting himself sink under water; it was heavenly – warm, quiet and a peacefullness unlike anything else. He felt strong hands pulling his head out of the water and looked over his shoulder into Legolas's eyes, his expression unreadable but a glint of amusement in his eyes. "I said put your head under water, not drown yourself."

"I wasn't drowning, I'm a laketowner; I grew up with water all around me." Bard huffed, cheeks red.

Legolas laughed softly and pushed his head facing forward again.

Bard could hear Legolas opening the vial and then felt a cool liquid running through his hair. Then Legolas ran his hands over his hair and gathered it in his neck. Lathering all of his hair in the cool soapy substance before massaging all of it into his hair and head.

Bard was in heaven. He felt the skilled hands massaging the top and back of his head untill his eyes drooped, and he felt himself relaxing completely. He was being pulled back in a lying position and didn't protest it.

Hands still massaging, rinsing the soap in the warm water. Then moving towards his temples, skilled fingers massaging through layers of stress there, before moving to his brows and forehead. The hands massaged and stroked lightly all over his face, coming to his neck, still slightly sore from where the rope burned him. They didn't stop though, skimming the sensitive area before dropping below and to the back of his neck. Massaging the tension away.

Bard only then noticed Legolas was singing softly in elfish. Once again he felt captivated by the mystical voice and tune of the song.

The hands never stopped moving; kneading his flesh and sore muscles. Moving from his neck to his shoulders, then to his arms. When they went up his arms again they hestitated.

Bard felt it and looked up, shocked at how close Legolas was, face above his own seemingly hestitant to proceed.

He stood up and turned around facing Legolas.

"I'm afraid to hurt you if I go any lower. Although you've recovered well your back is still inflamed and a movement too harsh will make some of the scars start bleeding again." Legolas hestitated, "You can wash yourself now, I can go if you want to."

" _Hannon-le_ Legolas. I've never thanked you for getting me out of there, for putting me back together. Without you I'd be dead or worse, still with them. You saved my life, even though I had already given up on mine."

"Don't say that Bard, you are not a quitter, with all what you've.."

"No" Bard interrupted him "I'm not, I could've handled the beatings but not.." He hestitated briefly. "When they had sex with me like that I wanted it to end. I would've given everything for it to end right there, I welcomed the darkness. And then you came.."

"What they did to you had nothing to do with sex. They only sought ways to hold power over you. It wasn't anything sexual, just another way for them to inflict pain." Legolas told him fiercely, taking a step forward, almost touching front to front.

Bard felt his knees almost buckle with the look Legolas gave him, he saw anger and pain reflected on his face but there was more: need, longing? "Will you hold true to your word and make me forget them..?" Bard whispered, eyes closing in fear of the rejection he was sure was to come.

It was all Legolas needed to close the distance between them, gently pressing their lips together.

He felt Bard stiffening briefly against him before hands snuck up and pulled him into an embrace. He made sure his own hands didn't wander, not wanting to cause the man pain of any sorts, bringing them up to gently cup Bards face.

Bard felt more alive than ever before, he was being kissed by the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. Moaning he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth, tounges exploring. He pressed himself flush against Legolas and felt that the elf was as excited as he was, his half hard cock pressing up against his hipbone. He could feel himself hardening fast and wanted more, his hands started wandering on their own accord.

Tracing down a smooth back, stomach. Then Legolas pulled back, hands on his wrists – stopping them from travelling further on his body.

Dazed and confused Bard withdrew his hands, stepping back "I..I'm sorry, you don't want me. I understand."

He started to turn away when Legolas grabbed him and pulled him back into his embrace. "I do want you, Bard." Legolas's forehead touching his, both panting slightly. "I have wanted you ever since we met." The elf admitted sheepishly. "You were just going a bit too fast."

Taking control the elf pushed Bard backwards untill he was pressed against a rock in the more shallow end of the pond. Legolas pushed further, lifting him to sit on the rock, standing in between his legs.

Then he kissed him again, gently this time. Legolas let his hands wander carefully over his arms, then down his chest. His kisses slowly moving down his lips to his jaw, before trailing down to his neck. Nibbling, licking a path from his neck to his nipple he could hear Bard moaning above him, hands on his shoulders and in his hair. Trailing lower still he kissed every scar he encountered.

He lowered himself on his knees in the water and kissed Bard's toned stomach slowly, kissing the scar crossing from side to side. Lingering on his belly button before dipping down into the 'V' leading towards his swollen cock. Kissing and licking there made Bard gasp out loud, his cock jumping slightly.

Legolas admired it briefly as it proudly stood out between his legs. He kissed the head, circling his tounge lazily around it, tasting the precum gathering at the slith there. A pure sweet taste, a taste that was Bard.

He looked up at the man above him and gasped at the sight. Bard had leaned back on his elbows, head thrown back, his freshly washed hair falling in loose wet curls down onto his back, chest heaving, small moans escaping his lips. Sweat or water lined his forehead and chest, making it look as if he was shimmering in the moonlight. He truly was a beautiful sight to see, even with the fresh scars that stood out on his chest and belly.

Bard looked at him then, need and longing all over his face and Legolas decided to take pity on him.

He looked back down again and swiftly took Bards leaking cock in his mouth, sucking in earnest, tounge swirling around it. He tried to get as much of Bard inside his mouth as he could, swallowing as the head of his cock hit the back of throat.

Bard was moaning constantly now, one hand in his hair, hips unconsciously thrusting up into the mouth swallowing him.

Legolas felt more precum on his tounge and knew Bard was close. In a swift move he swallowed him to the hilt, one hand moving in between his legs, gently fondling his balls.

Suddenly Legolas felt him tense, the hand in his hair tightening. With a shout Bard came hard, bursts of semen shooting down his throat. He swallowed it all.

Before long hands were pulling him up and he was pulled into a kiss by Bard, who was quivering against him.

Bard gasped against his mouth "I want you, Legolas. Please make me forget all of it. I want only to remember you.."

"Are you sure Bard? I can't promise I won't hurt you. You don't have to do this because of me, you know." He whispered softly, and it was true. Even though he was by now aching to be touched himself he would stop without hestitation if the man asked him to.

"I am sure, Legolas. I need you. You could never hurt me like they did.. "

Legolas groaned into Bards mouth, his need for the beautiful man before him almost overwhelming him. Deepening the kiss before pulling away entirely and pulling the man to his feet. "Not here."

He led him out of the water and quickly went over to his horse, grabbing a couple of blankets and a small bottle from the saddlebags. One he threw at Bard the others he spread out on the ground next to a tree.

He motioned for Bard to sit and sat down in front of him, kissing him deeply again. Bard was moaning into his mouth before long, his cock already hardening. His hands wandering over Legolas's stomach before stroking him, thumb pressing over the head of his cock. Legolas let out a hiss, his need fuelling the kiss.

"Lie down on your stomach" he told him huskily.

Bard did so and Legolas winced slightly at the scars standing out of his otherwise beautiful skin.

He gently covered Bard with his own body, kissing him on the back of his neck and shoulders.

He oiled up his hands and gently massaged Bard's backside, urging his legs slightly apart. Seeking what's hidden between his globes. Finding the puckered entrance he rubbed against it gently, while his other hand reached further down between his legs and took hold of Bard's cock. "Tell me to stop and I will" Legolas murmered before pushing his wisefinger gently forward into his lovers body.

Bard chocked out a small cry. He could feel the digit pushing into him, moving around slowly. Images came to his mind unwillingly and he tensed up hard, panting as he tried to stay in the present.

"It's me Bard, Legolas. Do you wish for me to stop?" Legolas had stilled his actions while he waited for Bard to recollect himself.

"No, don't stop. I need this, please.." Bard could hear the neediness in his voice but didn't care, it had taken his mind of other things. He was still with Legolas.

Who had starting moving again, adding another finger which extracted a sharp hiss from Bard. The fingers pushed all the way in, stretching him, a slight burn to it. He could feel his mind starting to slip again when he felt Legolas bending his fingers, and fireworks exploded behind his eyes as he shouted out into his arms below him. "Oh god, Legolas. Please, don't stop.."

He was moaning uncontrollably now, fingers moving inside him, almost constantly hitting a spot that made him cry out and tremble with pleasure. Two fingers became three and still he was okay, he held it together. In fact, he _wanted more_.

When Legolas noticed Bard was relaxing into his touch and even started pressing up to meet him he decided he was ready. Pulling out his fingers he put extra oil on his now painfully erect cock.

As he made to position himself behind Bard he noticed him tensing up again, back rigid, hands turning to fists. He made a quick decision; stroking the hair from Bards face he whispered "Come, not like this."

He sat back against the tree and motioned for Bard to come to him. "I can't take you like that, I want for you to be able to see me. Ride me Bard."

Bard crawled up to him and straddled his lap, kissing Legolas while positioning himself over his hard cock. Foreheads touching he swallowed nervously as he lowered himself.

He could feel the head stretching him open, burning as he let his hips sink slowly. Again he could feel his mind slipping and he closed his eyes, tensing up around Legolas.

"Hey, Bard I'm here. Open your eyes, look at me." Legolas had to use all of his willpower to remain still. His body screamed for movement inside the tight body before him. But he knew it would scar Bard even further, and he wanted him to feel pleasure, not pain.

"Bard, come on beautiful, look at me." Bard looked at him then, recognition in his eyes. Sweat on his forehead.

They kissed again. Bard initiating, desperately deepening the kiss; trying to stay in the present. He refused to go back there, back with _them_.

Finally he moved further down untill he sat down, Legolas buried to the hilt inside him. He stayed like that for what seemed a long time, adjusting, trembling all over his body. Then he started to move, hips rising up slightly before sinking down again, focussing on what he was doing, his lips pressed tightly together – no sound escaping.

Legolas put his hands on his hips, steadying him, guiding him, before thrusting up at a certain angle – hitting a spot deep inside Bard that send sparks flying all through his body.

Bard threw his head back and cried out, his movements now more urgent than before, his cock between them leaking precum onto legolas's belly.

Legolas grabbed his face and started kissing him again, never pausing his movements inside Bard; making the man moan into his mouth.

The sounds he made were almost too much for Legolas, feeling tension building up in his loins. He slowed down with great effort, his upward thrusts long and deep, trying to hit the spot that made Bard cry out each and every time.

"Please.. I need..I..Legolas.." Bard choked out a string of incoherent words, moaning and gasping in between them. His hands holding Legolas shoulders and back in a death grip, as if he was holding on for dear life.

Legolas felt his own orgasm building again and wasn't entirely sure he could slow himself down this time. His hands reached in between them, grabbing hold of Bard's cock, stroking in time with the thrusts inside him.

Bard moved against him hard, crying out before kissing Legolas feverishly, groaning inside his mouth. His entire body shaking as he contracted around Legolas, his orgasm hitting him hard.

Legolas felt the wetness between their bodies, Bards body tightening around him and he chocked back a cry; thrusting one last time and spilling his seed deep in the body above him.

They sat like that for a while, locked in an embrace, both breathing hard. Bard had put his head on Legolas 's shoulder, his body shaking.

"Hey.." Legolas softly said, while stroking hair out of Bards face, trying to see if he was okay.

Bard sat up, still trembling, and lifted his head to look at Legolas. A single tear ran down his cheek. "Thank you" he said, voice strained. "I didn't think I'd ever feel like this again."

Legolas put his fingers to Bards face and gently wiped the tear away before pulling him to him again, his arms resting lightly on his back, hands coming up to settle on his neck and in his hair. "I need to thank you. For trusting me enough to do this."

"We need to move a bit, this tree in my back is starting to become uncomfortable." Legolas said, regret in his voice.

Bard sat up at that and pulled himself up and off of Legolas, wincing slightly at the loss of the cock that was still buried inside him. He flopped down on his stomach on the blanket, his body still shivering.

Quickly Legolas gathered the other blankets and covered Bard with them, then he laid down beside him.

Facing eachother Legolas could see Bard was trying to keep himself from falling asleep. Eyes fluthering shut every couple of seconds. The tremors in his body had finally eased and his breathing had returned to normal again.

Legolas pulled him to his chest, a hand gently stroking through Bards hair.

That night Bard slept deeply beneath the star filled sky. For the first time since his ordeal he didn't have any dreams, nor did he wake up panicking.

Legolas watched him the whole night, noticing the peace in Bards face and the absence of tension in his muscles that hadn't been there before. "Rest now, brave one. Heal. I've found you, and for as long as you'll have me, I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
